Happy Holidays
by Danushka
Summary: Crossover. ¿KuramaxHiei o KuramaxBotan? CHAN! xD! Reencuentros y situaciones divertidas durante las vacaciones. No olviden Rews!Chap1.


Hi…

Antes q nah... ni YYH, ni sus personajes, ni nah son de mi pertenencia... yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme (y divertirlos xD) un rato.

Bueno, les cuento un poquito (algo cortito para no aburrir :P).

Este fic lo empecé casi a principios del año pasado O.o… pero nunca me decidía a publicarlo (xD!) y ahora lo estoy reescribiendo (cambiando un par de cositas nomás xD) para hacerlo finalmente.

Es un HieiXKuramaXBotan…. ya veremos q elige nuestro niño pelirrojo xD!

Es un crossover… está relacionado con un par de series que me gustan :P

El primer capítulo es más que nada una introducción (ya que la historia se desarrolla unos cuatro o cinco años después del final de la serie) pero después empieza lo más divertido e interesante… cuando empiezan las vacaciones :P

Bien… ahora los dejo leer en paz, pero no sin recomendarles el fic "Y quien nos Rescata? " de YYH (que me encanta :P) escrito por SHACARS.

Gracias por leer! Y no olviden los Reviews!

Danushka.

-------

_**Capítulo 1: La noticia de Botán**_

Colegio de Yusuke Urameshi 

Nuestro delincuente juvenil se hallaba oculto en la terraza, escapando (nuevamente) de sus clases de Educación Física, pensando en cómo todo había cambiado desde aquel día… el día en que se convirtió en Detective del Mundo Espiritual, hasta hoy… Y no podía creer que al regresar del Makai ¡tuviera que continuar la estúpida secundaria! ¬¬. Para peores, Kuwabara ya había finalizado sus estudios universitarios (si… con esta nueva moda de las "carreras cortas", la terminó antes de que alguien pudiera enterarse qué estaba estudiando xD!); Keiko terminaba en días su último año de Psicología Freudiana; Kurama era un reconocido Biólogo (en menos de tres años había terminado su carrera O-o)… ¿Y él? Yusuke… no había progresado nada en este mundo, no encontraba razones para seguir en él. Sin embargo su madre lo obligaba a terminar la tonta secundaria…

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que casi muere de un paro cardíaco cuando una voz muy familiar le destrozó los tímpanos con un grito desgarrador…

- ¡YUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El moreno sobresaltado se dio vuelta de inmediato como reacción al susto que ese horrible sonido le provocó (XD). Una hermosa joven de cabello largo sujetado en una colita, vestida con el traje del colegio de Yusuke y con un remo en la mano, corrió a abrazarlo, en tanto que él seguía atónito.

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – decía al tiempo que lo soltaba. – ¡Tengo grandes noticias para ti!

- ¿De qué hablas, Botán? – dijo el morocho todavía confundido por la situación O.o.

- Bueno, veras – comenzó ella – hoy a la mañana fui a casa de Kurama antes de que se fuera al colegio…

- ¿Al colegio? – interrumpió Yusuke extrañado – Pero si yo vi por las noticias que ya terminó su carrera O.o… de hecho, es una persona muy importante…

- Sí.. pero es profesor de biología – respondió la peliazul sorprendida de que Yusuke no supiera nada.

Sin encontrar otra cosa que decir, el moreno simplemente suspiró un "ah.." y, entre los "cric" de los grillos y el rugir del viento, Botán comenzó a contarle su encuentro con Kurama a Yusuke.

------------------ FLASHBACK ------------------

Era una pequeña pero acogedora habitación, no muy amueblada ni adornada, pero tenía lo necesario para ser el dormitorio de cualquier joven estudiante o, mejor dicho, profesor: una pequeña cama contra una de las paredes; una mesita de luz con un par de fotos sobre ella, entre las que se distingue una muy bella de Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, Genkai, Hiei, Kurama y Botan; un escritorio lleno de evaluaciones por corregir, papeles, libros y alguna que otra cosa más; un pequeño placard con un espejo en él, y una biblioteca que ocupaba toda una pared, llena de libros, en su mayoría, de biología.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, revelándonos a un pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda con una hermosa camisa blanca y pantalones negros de vestir, y guardando un par de cosas dentro de un portafolio.

- Y… ¿Llegaste tarde ayer? – preguntó una voz femenina preocupada.

- No, no… al final llegué más que temprano – respondió Kurama volteando para sonreirle a Botan que estaba más bonita que nunca y con el cabello suelto (siempre se arreglaba mucho para ver a Kurama… :inserte aquí rolleyes: xD) Se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando al pelirrojo. – Muchas gracias, si no fuera porque me llevaste en tu remo, no habría llegado ni en mil años O.o. Pero… nunca nos vemos los martes ¿qué hacías por aquí un martes? O-o

- Ah… - balbuceó la chica - nada.. bueno, en realidad buscaba a Hiei… y como él siempre está merodeando por aquí – dijo esto último un tanto… enojada O.o

- ¿Por lo del otro día…? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo – No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él. Además… ya sabes cómo es de testarudo, costará una vida convencerlo.

- ¡KURAMA! LLEGARÁS TARDE! – gritó una voz más allá de la puerta.

- Ya voy, mamá – respondió el pelirrojo, anudándose la corbata más rápido, luego se acercó a Botan y le dijo casi en un susurro al oído – yo me encargo de Hiei… ¿hablarás con Yusuke y los demás?

- Claro - respondió la peliazul nerviosa ysonrojada, agradecida de estar sentada, ya que de lo contrario se habría caído porque sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

- Bien – dijo Kurama – mañana hablamos para ver cómo resultó. – dicho esto, le dio un dulce y cálido beso (en la mejilla! XDDD!) y se fue antes de que Botáncayera en cuenta de lo sucedido.

------------------ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ------------------

- ¿Entonces? – O.o preguntó Yusuke sin entender qué tenía que ver todo eso con… algo (XD)

- Ah… sí, sí… - dijo Botán volviendo a la realidad (se había quedado pensando en el final d la charla :P) - lo que tenía que decirte…

- ¡URAMESHIIIIIII!– gritó una horrible voz masculina.

- Ah... ¿Y ahora qué? – respondió Yusuke enojado por la interrupción.

- ¿Cómo osas escapar de MI clase de Educación Física? Te pondré un apercibimiento – dijo muy enojado.

- Vos también huías de esas clases – respondió el moreno con aire de superioridad.

- ¡NO! Yo jamás… - comenzó a decir.

- ¡KUWABARA! – gritó Botán saltándole encima. – Tanto tiempo sin verte :D

- ¿Bo… Botan? – preguntó incrédulo - ¡Pero qué bonita estas!. ¡Te ves preciosa!

- Gracias – respondió ella – tu estás… grande O.o

- ¡Por supuesto! Soy el mejor profesor de Educación Física de todo Japón – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?. ¿Hay problemas en el mundo espiritual? – preguntó preocupado y Yusuke (que no había estado prestando atención a nada), finalmente habló.

- ¿Pasó algo en el Mundo Espiritual? – preguntó sobresaltado. - ¡Tonta!. ¡Vos hablándome de cualquier estupidez y el Mundo Espiritual…!

- Yusuke… ya no eres Detective del Mundo Espiritual... ¿lo sabes? – dijo ella un tanto enojada pero con calma – De hecho… en el Mundo Espiritual creen que eres una amenaza inminente ¬¬…

- ¿Entonces el problema del Mundo Espiritual es Yusuke? – preguntó Kuwabara confundido.

- ¿Cómo crees, idiota? – dijo Yusuke malhumorado pegándole en la cabeza.

- Bueno, en parte síO.o – agregó Botán.

- ¿Quién es el idiota ahora? – dijo Kuwabara golpeando al moreno y muy orgulloso de sí mismo xD.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó el chico de ojos color chocolate levantando sus puños para pelear.

- No, no, no! – gritó Botán… - ¿Podemos hablar como gente civilizada…? Así puedo contarles lo que les venía a decir…

------------

Fin -Capítulo 1: La noticia de Botán-

**_Avances de próximos capítulos:_**

-Nos enteramos de lo que tiene que contar Botán (eso es evidente :P)

-Hay que convencer a Yusuke.

-La cita de Hiei y Kurama


End file.
